Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170312213802
"Wish we or Grand Pabbie did anything to save our daughters' lives from being isolated in Arendelle." The king of Arendelle said as he regretted that kind of protection. "So do I." The queen of Arendelle agreed with her husband. "We should've known none of us could keep the truth from Anna." While Arthur and Elise of Arendelle were thinking of their youngest daughter, Anna as they felt nothing but guilty for keeping secrets from Anna, mostly about what they've done wrong back then before in their daughters' childhood past life, Elsa and Breha on the other hand were sitting on their beds in their bedrooms, with their hands over their faces; they were crying for Anna. Tears ran down from their eyes and down their cheeks. First, the scene changed to Elsa's bedroom. Olaf laid his head against Elsa's bedroom door before knocked. "C-come in." Elsa whimpered. Olaf opened the door as he came in and gently shut the door; he wasn't surprised to see Elsa crying because he heard Elsa crying and sobbing loudly for Anna again just like last time he was there to see her and Breha cry for Anna after Anna sacrificed for Elsa and Breha by saving her life. "Are…are you alright?" Olaf asked her in concern but Elsa couldn't answer him at all though; she continued to cry for Anna. Olaf sat next to Elsa on her bed and comforted Elsa to calm her down. "It's going to be alright, Elsa." Olaf said soothingly. "I miss Anna too. Neither you nor Breha nor Anna deserved to be locked away from the outside world, did you? Anna didn't mean to hurt you, did she?" "…What? No." Elsa whispered. "Cheer up, Elsa. Anna will forgive you, won't she?" Olaf smiled, hoping Elsa would smile too but then his smile faded away. "It's better if Grand Pabbie told your parents that a true love can than a frozen heart so you, Breha and Anna would've been able to have all of your lives from being saved from living in the same isolation together with each other with no other friends on your own at all, isn't it?" Elsa nodded but then she still cried. "You do know why Anna was pitted and turned against me, Breha, Mama, Papa and Grand Pabbie, don't you?!" Elsa yelled. Olaf silently nodded as he was sadly concerned for his sobbing creator. "Everything they did was to pit and turned against me because I'' pushed her away! I shunned Anna away even without telling her why! I told Anna to leave after all she did was ask me if I wanted to build a snowman again. I should've told her why I shut her out. I should've told her my secret but everything I did was follow my parents' orders, and I shouldn't shut her out. I…I thought Anna was happy to see me again but it turned out Anna was absolutely furious for real this time so I suppose I was wrong from right the very start! She was my other only sister friend, the one whom I never should've shut out in the first place! They were right; I'm not worthy of Anna at all." "But Elsa, you really don't really mean that, do you?" Olaf reached his stick hand out to Elsa. "I'm sorry but yes I do!" Elsa snapped but she didn't slap Olaf's stick hand away at all though. "If there's any girl who didn't deserve to be Anna's sister at all right from the very start, it's me because I pushed her away. I told her to go away back when I was nine, Breha was eight and Anna was only just six." "But you, Breha and Anna are still sisters no matter what, aren't you?" Olaf said as he hoped Elsa didn't really mean any of it nor this nor that at all but then Elsa buried her face in her pillow and sobbed loudly again. Olaf sadly sighed as he thought of Anna ever since Anna left Arendelle to find anybody who wouldn't even do anything to show constant favoritism towards Elsa and Breha over Anna at all unlike most of all the others who always do all the time. He was never sure what went on inside Anna's head at all until he found out Anna was already pitted against Elsa, Breha, their parents and Grand Pabbie by anybody else who also knows any other parts of their past life including any of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers. Then the scene changed from Elsa's bedroom to Breha's bedroom. Clara laid her head against Breha's bedroom door as she heard Breha sobbing loudly before she knocked. "Come in." The wind said while Breha was whimpering as she repeated by saying the same thing the wind said. "C-come in." Clara came in; she wasn't surprised to see Breha crying at all this time either because she also heard Breha crying for Anna too just like last time she was there to see her and Elsa cry for Anna after Anna sacrificed herself for Elsa and Breha by saving their lives. "Are...you alright?" Clara asked her but Breha couldn't answer her at all though; she still continued to cry for Anna. Clara sat next to her on Breha's bed and comforted her to calm her down. "It's going to be alright, Breha!" The wind said soothingly. "I miss Anna too. Neither you nor Elsa nor Breha deserved to be locked away from the outside world, did you? Anna didn't mean to hurt you either, did she?" Clara added. "…What? No." Breha whispered. "Cheer up, Breha." Clara smiled but then her smile faded away. Breha cried as she sobbed. "I'm sorry but I can't. ''Nobody thinks neither Elsa nor I did nothing nor anything on purpose to deserve to be locked away from the outside world! Including the ones who always favor me and Elsa over Anna! I told my other only sister friend, Anna a lie about why I also wore gloves too just like Elsa did and I told her I had serious third degree burns on my hands instead of telling her that I used them to protect my air, wind, gust magic powers. I shouldn't lie to Anna. I never should've been dishonest with Anna but I was. I…I thought Anna was happy to see me again but I suppose I was wrong from the beginning so it turned out that Anna was absolutely furious this time." "Breha." Clara reached her stick hand out to Breha. "I do deserve that happening to me but Anna doesn't deserve to have a family who's dishonest with her, especially not some sister friend who was dishonest with her like me. If there's any other girl who didn't deserve to be Anna's other sister either, it's also me too! They were was right; I'm also not worthy of Anna at all either." "You don't really mean that, Breha, do you?" Clara said as she was still hoping Breha didn't mean that at all. "I do! Anna deserves another better sister than me! It's my fault for being dishonest with Anna!" Breha buried her face in her pillow and sobbed loudly. Clara sadly sighed as she thought of Anna because she was never sure what went on inside Anna's head at all until she found out Anna was already pitted against Breha, Elsa, their parents and Grand Pabbie by anybody else who also knows any other parts of their whole entre past life including any of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers. The real, old Anna never ever even hated Elsa nor Breha nor her parents nor Grand Pabbie no matter what! First, Elsa wasn't a good sister friend to Anna at all because she pushed Anna away for past thirteen years ago but at least Breha didn't shut Anna out as much as she did though. However, she was dishonest with Anna about why she also wore her gloves too just like Elsa did. Now all they got was the new, different Anna hated Elsa and Breha so much especially all because of all the attention they've been getting so far much more than her! Anna's love for Elsa and Breha was already turned into hatred for Elsa and Breha, while her love for Elsa and Breha was already turned into her love for anybody else who also knows any other parts of their whole entire past life, especially any of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers. Elsa and Breha cried themselves to sleep all night long; when their parents, father and mother came into Elsa's and Breha's bedrooms only just to check on their older daughters, Elsa and Breha they were already asleep by now. Tears still ran down the tearstains on their cheeks, and they held the blankets close to them.